Kakarottoooo!
by Larisz Kane
Summary: Un grito desgarrador marca lo que para Gohan sera uno de sus peores dias, ¿como termina esta historia? Mal summary, one- shot escrito para el concurso de 'Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball'


¡Hola de nuevo a tod s! Este es un fic escrito para el concurso organizado via Facebook de 'por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball'

Los personajes que me tocaron fueron, Gohan y Broly, siendo mi genero 'comedia', no garantizo nada xD

En fin, ¡disfruten!

'¡Kakarottoooo!'

La bella luna comenzaba a iluminar las montañas Paos, parecía un a noche como cualquier otra, tranquila y serena.

Gohan, hoy día un adolescente, contemplaba las estrellas imaginando poder ver en ellas la figura de su padre, el guerrero que hace algunos años ya había caído.

A varios años de la batalla contra Cell, su ausencia parecía cada día mas desgarradora.

-Mañana comienza un nuevo grado de estudios, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí…- decía aun contemplando el espectacular escenario que le ofrecía la noche.

De pronto se escuchó un grito a lo lejos…

-¡Wwwwraaaarrr! ¡Kakarotto!

-¡Ah!, no puede ser, es… es…- Gohan quedo atonito ante lo que acababa de escuchar, rogo por que hubiese sido solo su imaginación y aguardo en silencio esperando un nuevo estruendo, pero este no llego.

-Fue seguramente mi imaginación- Pensó

Un nuevo día acababa de iniciar, y con él, un nuevo curso en la Orange Star High School. Gohan alistaba ss cosas muy concentrado, aun pensando en el grito desgarrador que había escuchado la noche anterior.

-¡Hola hermano!- Goten había a aparecido detrás de él, alegre y juguetón como sus 7 años de edad le permitían, propinándole un enorme susto a su hermano mayor.

-¡Ahhh!- grito el mayor de los Son- Goten, ¿¡Por qué me asustas así?!- dijo con una mano en el pecho como si el corazón se le fuese a salir.

-Lo siento hermano- dijo el pequeño agachando la mirada- solo vine porque mama me pidió que te avisara que la cena esta lista.

-Está bien- Gohan comenzaba a darse cuenta de su error, pero no podía controlar los nervios que el grito de la noche anterior le provocaban.- dile a mama que voy enseguida, ¿está bien?- dijo acariciando el cabello de su hermano menor a lo que este sonrió mas aliviado.

-Si- pronuncio feliz y Salió de ahí dando saltitos.

Gohan pensó un minuto más acerca de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, después bajo a tomar el desayuno.

-Buen día- saludo a su madre, quien e inmediato noto su estado de ánimo (o mejor dicho desanimo, y para como es Milk…)

-Gohan… ¿te sucede algo, hijo?

-¿mhp?- La pregunta de Milk hizo que Gohan saliera de su concentración- N-no, es solo que…- su madre lo miraba preocupada-nada, estoy bien.

Gohan sabía que si le comentaba algo a su madre, esta comenzaría a correr y gritar como la vieja loca e histérica que es alegando que un Saiyajin maligno acosaba la tierra.

-Hijo- le sonrió- seguramente estas nervioso porque es tu primer día, ¿verdad?- Su calma era muy poco habitual

-Si madre es por eso…

-¡Kakarottoooooo!- volvió a escuchar Gohan a lo lejos.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Oyeron eso?- Tal fue el susto que se llevó, que el joven saijan cayó de espaldas con todo y la silla en que se encontraba. El esperaba que su madre y hermano se estremecieran en el acto, y casi podía ver a Vegeta llegar preguntándose si Broly había regresado, pero…

-¿Escuchar que?- pregunto Goten entre inocente y divertido al ver a su hermano en el suelo.

-Gohan, hijo… ¿estás bien?- Millk estaba desconcertada- ¡Ay no! –Chillo de pronto- ¡mi pobre hijo está perdiendo la razón, buaaaa!- La esposa de Goku comenzó con su descabellada escena de madre sobre protectora.

-N-no madre, no se trata de eso- Gohan se llevó una de sus manos a la nuca aun sin entender- por favor tranquilízate, es solo que me pareció haber escuchado algo, pero seguramente fue una ardilla. (¿Una ardilla?, si, las ardillas asustan a la gente con regularidad)- lo mejor será que me marche ahora o se me hará tarde- dijo con una sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarla.

El joven guerrero emprendió vuelo hacia el colegio, a pesar de que el camino era largo, le tomo pocos minutos arribar.

-Buen día, Gohan- ahí estaba de nuevo la acosadora Iresa, Gohan aún no entendía como es que le era tan difícil deshacerse de una chica así, su sola presencia lo abrumaba sobremanera.

-Hola Iresa- su saludo era de fastidio y cansancio, era más bien una obligación que por deseo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué te sucedió? Pareciera que no has dormido nada.

-Si… sucede que, tuve una mala noche.., bien, con tu permiso Iresa- Gohan iba a pasar a penas por un lado de ella, cuando fue cogido del brazo.

-Espera, nos toca la misma clase, por favor, vamos juntos- dijo la pegajosa rubia ciñéndose a él como una sanguijuela.

Gohan dio un suspiro, esto ya estaba siendo demasiado, la rubia lo atemorizaba aún más que Broly… o eso creía

-Kakarottooooo…

Ahí estaba otra vez. Esta vez lo escucho como un llamado.

-¡Aaahhhh!- Una vez más, Gohan solto un grito desesperado provoco que la sanguijuela, digo, la rubia, volara unos cuantos metros lejos de él.

-¡Ahh!- grito también la chica de cortos cabellos- ¡Gohaaaan!- Iresa se tapaba la cara avergonzada, ya que más de uno de sus crueles compañeros miro la divertida escena, algunos incluso los señalaban a carcajadas.

-Perdóname por favor Iresa- dijo el acercándose para ayudarla a levantarse- es que me pareció haber escuchado…

-¡Suéltame!- le interrumpió arrebatando el brazo con el que Gohan pretendía ayudarla- eres tan cruel…- lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Pe.. Pero… Iresa- Los compañeros de ambos cambiaron sus divertidas miradas por unas de "eres un desgraciado Son Gohan, la pobre chica solo quería acompañarte"

Definitivamente este no estaba siendo su día, su mala suerte había comenzado desde que escucho ese horrible grito la noche anterior, podría jurar que se trataba de Broly, pero de ser así, ¿Cómo es que solamente el lo había escuchado? ¿Por qué Vegeta y los demás no habían corrido a hacer una reunión como las que acostumbraban cuando un enemigo fuerte estaba cerca? ¿Cómo es que Iresa tenía la habilidad de ser tan irritante?... ok, eso ultimo no se lo pregunto xD

-Jamás había visto a alguien con tan poco corazón…- Ahora era Videl la que se acercaba con una mano en la cintura- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a la pobre Iresa?

-Pero Videl, no es como tú lo crees, es que, de verdad, escuche algo…

-¿Qué escuchaste algo? ¿Acaso has perdido la razón?-"perder la razón" se estaba convirtiendo en la frase favorita de todos

-no, veras, lo que pasa es que…

¡Riiiinnnnggg!

'Salvado por la campana'- pensó Gohan

-Sera mejor que vayamos a clase- le dijo Videl lanzándole una mirada de rareza

El hijo de Goku se limitó a lanzar un suspiro de resignación y enseguida la miro con una cara de "no es lo que estás pensando, en verdad, no soy tan malo"

Una vez en clase, nuestro guapo protagonista no conseguía la concentración, se la pasaba pensando de que se trataba ese desgarrador grito que, según él, solo podía venir de una persona, o mejor dicho, un Saiyajin.

-¿Ha quedado claro, joven Son?- Gohan abandono su meditación al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Mhp? Ammm… si señorita Riedel- contesto nervioso a su profesora

-Entonces creo que le gustara explicarnos un poco acerca de la clase…- ese había sido un jaque mate por parte de su profesora

-Pues… yo…- Gohan no tenía maldita idea…

-Joven Son, si no le es de importancia mi clase, me temo que tendré que pedirle que se retire.

¡Esto no podía ser! Nuevamente Gohan se vio acosado por las miradas burlonas de su clase, las miradas casi asesinas de Videl e Iresa y la mirada triunfal de su maestra…

Con un total desánimo y la cabeza baja, el Joven guerrero salió del aula, una vez fuera, golpeo con toda su frustración el pilar que sostenía los muros de aquel salón casi derribándolo, así pues, pensó que lo mejor era salir huyendo de ahí en ese momento antes de que el edificio colapsara y ahora se le acusara también, de asesinato.

-Maldición- se dijo a si mismo apretando con fuerza los puños- tengo que encontrarlo…

Apenas terminada su frase salió volando –sin saber bien porque- en dirección al bosque que se encontraba en las afueras de Satan City.

-¡Kakarottoooo!- volvió a escuchar, esta vez no tuvo miedo, aumento la velocidad, el estruendo se escuchaba una y otra vez, más y más cerca según el joven se adentraba al bosque.

-¡¿eh?!- se detuvo de pronto- realmente… eres tu- dijo con voz pausada y entrecortada aun flotando en el aire.

Realmente y como lo había supuesto, frente a él se encontraba el legendario súper saiyajin, Broly

-¿Kakarotto?- pregunto Broly girando un poco la cabeza, con un dejo de inocencia

-No, Gohan- El joven también giro la cabeza confundido

-¡Wraaaaaa!- el super saiyajin expulso una gran cantidad de energía con su grito desesperado, el cual hizo que Gohan retrocediera un poco cubriéndose para evitar ser revolcado entre esa tormenta de poder.

-¿Qué buscas, Broly?- le dijo Gohan recobrando su pose con total valentía, clavo su mirada en los fieros ojos de Broly, mientras dentro de si pensaba 'espero que Vegeta o el señor Piccolo lleguen pronto… ;('

-Kakarotto…- repetia Broly una y otra vez (cabe mencionar que es lo único que sabe decir)

-Mi padre no está aquí… ha muerto- replico el guerrero

-¡!- Broly cambio su expresión a una de total sorpresa y, una vez más, hizo gala de su poder con un fuerte grito- ¡Wraaaa!

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- Gohan conservaba su pose a pesar del pavor que sentía.

El super Saiyajin se limitó a hacerle un gesto de desprecio, dio media vuelta y levanto la mano dirección a Gohan, este se cubrió temiendo lo peor, apretó con fuerza los ojos esperando un golpe o una bola de energía, pero no sintió nada.

-¿uh?- abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa, Broly miraba al cielo con furia.

-¡Kakarotto!

Gohan seguía sin entender, pero de pronto…

-Gohan…

-¿Eh? ¿Padre?

-si…

-¡Padre!- el joven de cabello negro no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era la voz de su padre llamándole desde el otro mundo.- Padre, por favor dime que sucede…

Broly lanzo una risotada que oscilaba entre la malicia y el frenesí…

Lo último que Gohan pudo ver, fue su enorme puño volando hacia él.

-¡Aaaahhh!- grito el joven, y en ese momento, despertó dando un gran salto.

¿Qué? ¿Un sueño? ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Más bien se trató de una horrible pesadilla, Gohan se levantó agitado pero feliz de que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de baño dispuesto a tomar una ducha, hoy era su primer día en un nuevo curso, y nada lo arruinaría…

-¡Kakarottoooooo!- escucho a lo lejos

-¡aaahhh!

¿O sí?...

¡FIN!

Bueno, lo declaro incompetente comparado con las demás obras que seguramente compartirán el resto de las lectoras, pero, en mi defensa, debo decir que jamás espere escribir algo sobre humor, ¡mucho menos tratándose de Broly!

Bien, destrócenme, y ¡muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
